Team MNSR Profiles
by Luther Reaper
Summary: These are the full profiles of my OCs in the story Team MNSR. They give the full specifications of each member, but it is not required to read the main story.


**Okay, first story being posted on here so I've yet to work all of the kinks out of the posting process. For everyone who will give the argument about their names not including colors, their theme is that their names are linked to monsters. I would also like to apologize if the descriptions are not the best in the world, I came up with the characters and wrote out the profiles in the same day. I do hope you will give it a shot. See you at the bottom.**

**EDIT: This was originally posted at the beginning of the main story but I decided to move it to it's own, incase people didn't want to read the team's profiles before actually reading the story itself.**

Team: MNSR, pronounced Monster

Name: Magnus Reaper

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Height: 6ft

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Right is blue, left is violet

Appearance: Magnus stands six feet, only a foot shorter than the weapon he wields. His body is a medium build, but well muscled from years of training with his scythe. Due to the strength it takes to wield his scythe with the skill he does, his arms are muscled with two scars on them from past training sessions. He has only three scars on his body, one across his back, one on his upper right biceps, one on his left forearm. His silver hair hangs at his shoulders, another way he wants to imitate his father.

He wears a silver dress shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned at all times, he rolls the sleeves up to just below his elbows, mystifying all logic on how he keeps them there. He wears black slacks and silver shoes. He also wears a black cloak that his father gave to him, it is his most prized possession next to his scythe, wearing it when he goes out. He keeps The End wrapped in clothe strips when not using him in battle, strapped across his back.

Personality: Magnus is an out going person, but he always feels like he need to keep pushing, proving he can live up to his name. This sometimes causes him to put himself into dangerous or even life threatening situations. Magnus is the average person when it come to being sociable, he can hold a conversation with just about anyone, but he doesn't like to get to talk about his emotions with most people. Though he's not afraid of showing off the physique he sculpted from years of training.

Magnus is friendly with everyone he meets, unless you give him a reason not to, he preferred to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but if someone is rude to him then he will return the attitude. He only really dislikes two people: Elias Dracule and Nina Dracule, his step-father and step-sister. He feels like his step-father is trying to replace his deceased father, and did not like the idea of another sibling, particularly an older one.

Weapons and Abilities: Magnus' main weapon is his Scythe, The End, a normal scythe with a seven-foot silver handle and five feet of curved, cold, black blade. The End was the weapon of his father and passed to Magnus upon his death. Magnus trained with The End since he could effectively hold it, and years later he is a master with it.

Trained by his mother, a fellow scythe master, from a young age Magnus is well verse with his weapon. He is capable of perfectly balancing the heavy weapon with his forefingers, spinning it around his body as though it were an extension of himself. He can spin his scythe with such efficacy that he can deflect bullets but skillfully enough to not hurt anyone he doesn't want to. Through many years of training he learned to throw his scythe with such skill that it can slice through the air and return to him every time. By training with The End most of his life he can always determine where it will be when he throws it, and never misses.

His aura is black and his semblance is Umbrakinesis, due to the circumstances of his birth he is connected to darkness, his concentration he can see in perfect darkness, detect people hiding in shadows, with enough concentration he can even slightly adjust people's movements through their shadows, a good ability for combat. He theorizes he might even be able to make his body like shadows, allowing objects to pass right through him, though this is only a theory of his and has never been performed. His cloak has been infused with wind dust, allowing him to slow his momentum quickly when falling using the wind to slow him. This comes in hand considering he likes to launch himself into the air to fight air based enemies.

Back story: Magnus was born to two great hunters, Damian and Thalia Reaper. He was born halfway through the winter solstice, at the darkest time of the day on the darkest day of the year, it is because of this he has had a connection to darkness. His mother opted to retire from being a hunter to raise their newborn, despite her husband offering to do the same because she was the better scythe wielder. As a young child Magnus always looked up to his father the great Scythe master, wanting to emulate him in every way. Damian stressed to his son that he should be his own person, not trying to be him, but it barely got through to Magnus. This amused Thalia and she would often buy smaller copies of her husband's clothes, dressing Magnus in them and surprising Damian when he would return from his missions. One day Damian was late, Thalia and Magnus had been prepared to greet him as they always did, they had waited by the door for an entire hour before someone knocked. That is when they received the news that Damian had died fighting the Grimm.

This was a heavy emotional blow to Magnus, the very person he wanted to be like was never going to come home again. Magnus held onto the things his father had passed on to him, his father's cloak and his father's Scythe. He swore he would become a great hunter, just like his father, using the very weapon he had used, to live up to the name Reaper. He trained with his mother from the time he could lift The End, making himself a master Scythe wielder by the time he was sixteen, he was even offered the opportunity to be the wielder of an enhanced scyfle, but he refused stating that he didn't need anything more than his natural skill and The End.

When Magnus was fourteen his mother got married to a man named Elias Dracule, this caused Magnus to push away from her slightly as he saw it as his mother trying to replace his father. His mood was not helped by the addition of his step-sister, Nina, over time he adjusted to the new members of his family, but in his opinion that didn't mean he had to like them. He resumed his lessons with his mother and upon his sixteenth birthday he received an invitation to Beacon Academy a year early because of his skill and several glowing recommendations. He saw Beacon Academy as another grounds to prove himself, and maybe make some friends along the way.

Name: Nina Dracule

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual, though in the closet about it

Height: 5ft 7in

Weight: 130lbs

Hair: Violet

Eyes: Red

Appearance: If Nina had her way she would tower over everyone, but alas her maternal genetics would never allow this. Nina stands with her head held high at all times. She takes care of her skin and makes sure her beauty is well-managed, often going to great lengths to keep her hair looking perfect

She always wears the violet scarf her mother bought for her when she was little. She wears violet jacket over a white undershirt, and stylish tight violet pants, complete with white high-heeled boots. She wears a keep sake bracelet from her father on her right wrist and earrings in both ears. She keeps Blüd and Bone in their sheathes on either side of her waist.

Personality: Nina has yet to come to terms that she is a homosexual, this causes her to try to over compensate when it comes to interacting with boys, often flirting even when she doesn't find the guy attractive. She is often insecure with herself when she is alone, not wanting to come to grips with the fact that she found women attractive in a sexual way. In public she put on the guise that she was the perfect huntress.

When it comes to others Nina is closed minded, she tends to try to make friends with only certain people and once she has her set friends she sees no need in making more. The one person that Nina cannot stand is her step-brother Magnus.

Weapons and Abilities: Nina's main weapon is Blüd and Bone, Blüd being red and black and Bone being violet and black, her twin sword/pistol/whips. She designed them herself with the help of her father. These swords have long barrels along the center, connected to ammunition clips in the hilt, the sword itself, and the barrels by extension, will break into separate links, connected by links to each other, effectively making it a sword whip. The drawback being that the guns cannot be fired when in this mode.

Nina inherited her red aura from her father and his semblance as well, Nina has a vampiric semblance, feeding off of the Aura of others to heal and revitalize herself. Magnus often teases her that her ability is to leach, Nina doesn't like to think of it as such.

Back story: Nina, being the daughter of Elias Dracule, had a lot to live up to. Her father being a great hunter, she wanted to fallow in his footsteps. Her mother Hestia would often remind Elias that Nina was not required to become a huntress, keeping him from trying to train her from the time she could walk, though they did begin to train when Nina showed signs of wanting to become a huntress. Tragedy struck when she was only ten and her mother was killed in a random mugging. Nina was never sure if she was ever going to truly get past her mother's death, it didn't help that after that her father stepped up the training even more. He did so because he never wanted his daughter to be that helpless, to be able to take care of herself, nonetheless it was probable not the best thing for Nina.

Nina wanted to become good enough that her father would be happy, but it seemed like no matter how hard she trained it was never goo enough for him. Then he married the Thalia woman when she was fifteen, Nina made it clear to the woman that she wanted no kind of relationship with her, only gaining animosity from her son and her new step-brother. When her father saw how hard Thalia was training her son, who only used a normal Scythe with no enhancements, this caused him to train Nina even harder, causing Nina to grow more disdain for Magnus. With her grades and skills, she easily made it into Beacon Academy, but when her father heard that Magnus had gotten in a year early he told her that he expected updates on her grades and class position to make sure she was doing well, but she knew that it meant to see if she was doing better than Magnus.

Name: Frank Stein

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus, Bull

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, not hiding it but doesn't vocalize it

Height: 6ft 4in

Weight: 185lbs

Hair: Dark Green

Eyes: Mint Green

Appearance: Stein is a big guy, towing over most people. His body is huge and muscular due to his Faunus DNA. He often has trouble finding clothes big enough to fit him. He has two dark bull horns that stick out about six inches out of his head through his often messy green hair, though he lacks a bull tail.

Stein often wears brown shorts, and neon green hoodie, and lime green sneakers. On each hand he wears green gauntlets to protect his hands when he's doling out the punishment with his fists.

Personality: Frank is always the happiest guy in the room. Most people are wary of Stein because of his size but he is the gentle giant type, except when it comes to Grimm. He is a very trusting person, always ready to help anyone who needs it. He has never felt bad about being a Faunus, his Dad always told him to never be ashamed of who he was.

Stein always like to meet new people, often making new friends within seconds. While Stein has found that he finds both boys and girls attractive he tends to always find the smaller slim type of both sexes to be his type. He had a hard time when it came to admitting his feelings for someone though, because underneath he feared rejection.

Weapons and Abilities: His gauntlets, Nuts and Bolts, are his main weapon. To everyone else they are the source of his electrical attacks, but he actually has electrical dust weaved into his very body. He wears the gauntlets to help cover for his attacks so that people don't ask questions.

Stein's aura is a lime green and his semblance is great strength. While he is very strong naturally his semblance allows him to go toe to toe with giant foes with only his fists.

Back story: Stein was orphaned at a young age and was abandoned on the doorstep of Dr. Frank Stein Sr., the doctor holding no ill will against Faunus, accepted the boy as his own, giving him his name and raising him just like the child he never though he would have. The Dr. Stein is a big fan of experiments, and he saw his new son as the biggest one he had ever performed. Dr. Stein had never had the opportunity to be a great hunter like so many others, fate had never given him the opportunity to give his life to protect like it had so many others. So the doctor had decided he would raise his son to be one of the greatest hunters this world had ever seen.

Dr. Stein regulated Stein Jr.'s diet to help him grow big and strong with the aid of is natural bull Faunus biology. Training him in hand to hand, but he had found that Stein Jr.'s strength alone might not be enough so he had coerced his son into allowing him to weave electrical dust into his very body. The operation was a success and Stein Jr.'s attacks had become volumes more effective. Though Dr. Stein had given his son gauntlets to hide his new abilities, masking them to look like they were coming from the gauntlets.

Stein Jr. grew up in a caring home, his father always imparting on him that he should always be kind and courteous, he grew up to be a very lovable big lug. He was excited when his father pulled some strings to get him into Beacon, Stein Jr. couldn't wait to meet all the hunters and huntresses in training.

Name: Rayna Likon

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Faunus, Wolf

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Height: 5ft 5in

Weight: 112lbs

Hair: Grey with streaks of white

Eyes: Yellow

Appearance: Being a wolf Faunus Rayna has two wolf ears on her head and a bushy wolf tail, the fur on her ears and tail match her hair, gray with streaks of white in them. She is a bit shorter than most but she adds that to her charm. She keeps her hair natural and flowing long, going most of the way down her back.

Rayna often wears a dark blue jacket over a tight white undershirt, with matching blue short shorts and white sneakers. She keeps Silver Winds in their standby mode as silver bangles on her wrists.

Personality: Rayna is a jovial person, though she has tasted the discrimination that comes with being a Faunus, she tries to keep a bright outlook. Rayna isn't the most trusting person, really only letting people know what she thinks they need to know about her, not letting many people get close to her emotional.

Rayna is loud and proud about being a Faunus, she doesn't put up with being discriminated against, easily snapping at people who make comments about her ears or tail. Rayna always enjoys being the life of the party, easily being the loudest person cheering.

Weapons and Abilities: Rayna is equipped with wist mounted case-less sub-machine gauntlets, with foot long claws on each finger, she named her weapons Silver Winds When in standby mode the claws retract around her gauntlets into silver bangles. In combination with her speed, her claws are very effective. Being a wolf Faunus, she is very effective when using her Silver Winds as an extension of her own body.

Rayna's aura is dark blue and her semblance is speed, she is able to move in a blur past people, this ability makes her even deadlier with her claws. She learned to harness her speed to make her a far more effective pickpocket. Her best skill was her ability to pickpocket people with master efficacy.

Back story: Rayna grew up with not much, doing what she had too to get by. She never got involved in the Faunus protests, except to pick the many pockets that were there. She was adopted by a hunter school in Atlas when she was young as a charity case, often getting into trouble for stealing things. She crafted her Silver Winds despite the claims by her teachers it would be an ineffective weapon. She did prove them wrong by raising through the ranks of her school just to spite everyone there.

She became a very effective huntress and upon getting out of her school she was given a full ride scholarship to Beacon Academy. She saw this as a new opportunity, a place where nobody knew who she was and she could start over.

**What did you think of Team MNSR? Please review, it will help me decided whether or not to post more. If I even get one review I will post the next chapter. Please be constructive with the criticism, don't just say my OCs suck. What do you think of their weapons, names, back story. If you have any idea for plot be sure to suggest it. I have not decided to ship anyone yet, so if you have suggestions there be sure to let me know, be sure to include a reason if you can, if not I'll just be happy to have gotten the feedback.**

**EDIT: Chapter 1 has been posted on the main story titled Team MNSR.**


End file.
